Communication satellites have, in the past, employed multiple antenna beams to permit both high antenna gain to directed zones and frequency reuse in the zones. Coverage of contiguous zones was achieved by alternating the polarization between adjacent zones so that a gap wide enough to permit spatial isolation of the beams was available in each polarization. Thus, less frequency reuse could be achieved than in a system providing contiguous coverage of the zones with frequency reuse in each zone but using only one polarization. In such a system, the second polarization could then be used similarly, thus doubling the frequency reuse or for another useful purpose such as providing broadcast service. A system which permits frequency reuse in contiguous zones and a single polarization and which covers the zones with narrow high gain frequency addressable beams is the subject of the present invention.